


Just A Feeling

by rurambles



Series: Haikyuu Creations Soulmates Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, POV Outsider, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Soulmates share senses AUKei is just trying to do his job but Shoyou's emotions keep getting in the way.His coworkers are fascinated.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Creations Soulmates Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031235
Comments: 12
Kudos: 303





	Just A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammar on 12/01/20

* * *

**1\. Joy**

Chiharu openly stared when she saw the usually stoic Tsukishima laughing to himself. They were walking opposite ways down the hallway and when he passed her she turned around to keep watching. She debated following him to see what was so funny to make someone like Tsukishima laugh but she had her own work to do. The mystery was going to have to remain unsolved for now. 

During her lunch break she sat down with Masato and leaned in close so they wouldn't be overheard, "I saw Tsukishima laughing earlier today." He didn't look as surprised as she thought he would. She frowned at him, "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not sure I've ever seen him smile!" 

"You're pretty new here," he said almost condescendingly, "Tsukishima is a complex individual. He doesn't emote very well and then he emotes a lot. Some of us around here have a theory."

She leaned in and waited for him to continue but he took another bite of his lunch instead, "Well? What's the theory?" she asked impatiently. 

"One time, a patron was yelling at him and Tsukishma was covering his mouth with his hand and he looked very respectable until he started turning red. Those of us around didn't know how he was going to react but eventually he got away from the person who was yelling at him and burst out laughing," he told her instead.

She frowned at him, "That's not a theory."

He pointed his chopsticks at her, "It was background information. We think that Tsukishima doesn't usually feel joy on his own so his soulmate overloads him sometimes. If you see him laughing in the hallways, it's best to leave him alone. He's usually quite annoyed."

Chiharu's eyes widened. she had never really heard of someone being so happy they made their soulmate laugh before. Maybe the theory had merit.

* * *

**2\. Pain**

Chiharu was searching for a missing thumb drive at the front desk when a short man with wild orange hair burst into the front door. He immediately made eye contact with her and rushed over.

"I need to see Tsukishima."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said politely, "But the museum isn't open yet and I cannot just lead you to one of our employees."

He leaned forward over the desk a bit more and she noticed that he was clutching his wrist, "It's important! I need to see Tsukishima!" He was just keeping himself from yelling.

She looked around nervously, "The museum open--"

He turned towards the empty halls and yelled, "Kei! Kei where are you!" 

"Sir!" she admonished, "Please stop yelling." 

"Wait," he turned back to her and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, "Kei made me get one of those year membership cards for the museum. Can you please find him for me?"

She looked at the card when he shoved it in her face but she couldn't do anything with it. Even if Tsukishima did make him get it-- Kei, they were familiar with each other-- she still couldn't let him pass. Her distressed look must have given her away.

"Kei!" he yelled down the hallway again. 

Unbelievably Tsukishima appeared at the end of the hallway and the man ran towards him. 

"I'm fine, Shoyou," he scolded.

The other man scoffed, "You're not fine, Kei. If my wrist hurts yours must be killing you! We're going to the doctor right now. And answer your phone when I call you."

Tsukishima looked away petulantly, "No." 

"C'mon, Kei," he pleaded softly, "You need to take care of yourself. I don't know how managed to hurt yourself here of all places but we should still get it looked at."

Tsukishima seemed to deflate at his words and he agreed to go get his wrist checked out. As they walked out the door Chiharu heard Tsukishima on the phone with their supervisor explaining where he was going.

It wasn't until later that night did she realize that she met Tsukishima's soulmate. 

* * *

**3\. Sadness**

Chiharu really intended to walk right by the tour group. She really did. But she glanced up from her tablet at just the right moment to catch Tsukishima wipe a tear out of the corner of his eye so she stopped and listened for a little bit.

To anyone who wasn't acquainted with him he probably sounded fine, but she could hear the slightest wobble in his voice and the occasional sniff that she knew didn't come from allergies. He did a good job holding it together until the end of the tour where tears streamed down his face. He wiped them away and quickly excused himself. 

As she went to follow and check up on him she heard one of the patron's comment that he must really love history if he's getting so emotional about it. She stifled back a laugh. Tsukishima did love the museum but he never cried about it.

Tsukishima slipped into the staff room to wash his face and he held his cellphone between his shoulder and ear. "Shoyou," he sniffed, "I've told you not to watch sad movies in the middle of the day during your days off. I don't enjoy tearing up in the middle of work!" He was quiet for a moment as he listened to the person on the other end, "Yeah, we can watch something when I get home."

* * *

**4\. Excitement**

Masato pulled Chiharu aside in the staff kitchen and grinned widely at her, "Want to see something weird?" he asked, excited like a small child in a candy store.

"Sure?" she agreed hesitantly. 

He led her out of the room and into one of the exhibit halls where Tsukishima was giving a lecture. He looked different. He looked happy. Sometimes when Tsukishima lectured he paced in front of the exhibit but this time he was outright bouncing. The academics who usually came to his lectures watched him with wide eyes, a few of them hadn't even written anything down, too taken aback by his outright jolly mood. 

Someone even interrupted him to ask a question and he smiled at them. A few people in the audience physically recoiled. Chiharu had to cover her mouth to hide a laugh.

"Tsukishima," their supervisor approached carefully, "You're being quite unlike yourself. It's distracting your guests." 

Tsukishima smiled brightly at him but then attempted to physically wipe the happiness off of his face. It didn't work. "I apologize," Chiharu wasn't sure she had ever heard so much emotion in his voice, "My soulmate has been away for a while with his team and he's coming back tonight and he's very excited about it. I'm trying to tone it down."

He did not appreciate the round of awws.

* * *

**5\. Fear**

Tsukishima was acting weird. He kept dropping everything and any time someone entered the room he would jump. Chiharu worried that he was going to injure himself with how jumpy he was. 

They whole department was in a meeting room for a staff meeting so he couldn't leave until it was over. She watched him frown and fiddle with his phone but his fingers were so shaky she wondered if he was having a difficult time texting.

Masato sat down next to him and Chiharu thought that Tsukishima was going to fall out of his chair. Tsukishima clutched his chest with one hand and tried to wave off concern with the other but he wasn't that convincing. "What's wrong?" Masato asked seriously. 

Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair and looked away. He chewed on his lips and looked around the room like he was biding time but eventually he sighed. "My soulmate is a professional athlete. He's usually not afraid of anything but he's trying to make the National team for the Olympics and he knows that his game today is being watched. He's afraid." Tsukishima held out one of his hands and watched it shake, "When he's nervous or afraid he over trains and I can't reach him to calm him down and that's making me nervous. We're caught in a bit of a feedback look."

Masato nodded at him, "So if you can't reach him to calm him down, you need to calm you down instead." 

"Huh?"

Masato waved Chiharu over and she joined them at the table, "It makes sense if you think about it," he continued, "If you're calm, he should be calm. Quick, someone tell me a calming topic."

* * *

**+1 Pleasure**

Masato was in the bathroom when he heard the stall next to him slam close.

"Pick up," he heard Tsukishima hiss into his phone, "Pick up your damn phone Shoyou."

Generally Masato wasn't one to eavesdrop but the whole museum knew that Tsukishima had an interesting relationship with his soulmate. Apparently his soulmate felt everything strongly and it all bled over to him. People were jealous of how strong their connection was. Maybe he'd get some good gossip while he was there. Besides, if Tsukishima went into the bathroom he had to know that there was a risk he would be overheard. 

"Shoyou!" he whispered angrily, "I told you that you can't watch porn while you're in Rio." Masato covered his mouth to stop from laughing. "Because when it's nighttime for you I'm at work! There are-- Yes, I'm sure. No you can't do-- I swear to god Shoyou I will never touch you or me again if you do not stop doing this."

Tsukishima was quiet for a minute.

"I love you too, you complete idiot. I'll see you when you get back."

That probably wasn't gossip he should spread around the museum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in this collection is part of the Haikyuu Creations Soulmates week and none of the stories are connected. After I finish my current big project (Not That Easy) I may come back to any of them if I grow particularly attached so please let me know if there is anything you would like to see more of.


End file.
